Prophecy: Harbinger of War
by FairyTaleArchetypes
Summary: Emma has fulfilled the first part of the Prophecy of the Hearts, but now the White Kingdom is unhappy with Regina and Snow White is making demands, Rumplestiltskin is free from his prison and is reestablishing his reign as "The Dark One" and the White Knight has a long way to go before she can enjoy her happy-ever-after. Sequel to The Prophecy. SQ with a bit of RedBeauty. FemSlash
1. In the Eyes, Demons Lie

**A/N : **

**Sorry for the delay - I had intended to take a week or so off after completing ****_The Prophecy_**** but then... life happened. I hope this was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone following and all the fans of Part One of ****_The Prophecy of the Hearts._**

**New Readers: this is the sequel to ****_The Prophecy_**** - read that one first, then this will make much more sense. :-)**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**No official beta, so all mistakes are mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. All mistakes are still mine.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**In the Eyes, Demons Lie**

Emma looked at the list as the shepherd in charge of the royal flocks presented his wool reports for the month long sheering and when she realized there was only one more name having business with the queen, she made an audible sigh, immediately earning her a sharp glance then a quick roll of the eyes by Regina.

In the three months since her promotion, court had become routine for her, and was not her favorite duty by any stretch of the imagination. Graham had trained her despite her regular complaints about how it would be better if Regina had some herald or page or valet do this instead of her. He had just smiled at her and said that Regina had her reasons and she should consider it an honor.

She struggled to maintain a straight face while the man finished. As he walked off, Emma looked again at the list and called off the last name there, only hesitating after realizing that there was no other information such as her petition or her purpose in appearing before the queen. The only thing she could tell is that the woman appeared to hunt for a living, wearing typical garb associated with that task. Her hand went reflexively to her sword although she made no further move other than to look at Regina, wondering if she knew who this woman was.

Regina's head made a barely perceptible shake and Emma loosened the sword in the scabbard, body tensing as she carefully watched the woman stepped forward and, after placing down a large cloth wrapped bundle down at her own feet, bowed.

Even as she watched the woman warily and scanned her body for possible weapons, Emma started to repeat the usual formal line after a petitioner was announced but Regina's raised her hand slightly to stop her as she instead said, "Mistress Evangeline, welcome. But before you get to whatever business you have with the Crown, could you be so kind as to tell us from where you hail?"

While no one else would have noticed, Emma knew that Regina's question indicated her own nervousness at someone unknown and Emma wondered just how she'd made it past the various guards whose job it was to prevent such risky situations. Graham had only been gone a couple of weeks but she wasn't going to let them start taking things less seriously or think that she would somehow be easier on them or let things slide. As soon as she was finished here she'd be asking plenty of questions to those on duty about such a lapse.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I am from the tiny village of Kanten — which is more like a hunting camp than anything else. It is a tiny spit of hospitable land at the edge of the Black Forest. But we all make our living from the bounty of the forest."

Regina knew of the place — close to the border with Nefilheim nestled between the Black Forest and the foothills of the Gooseneck Escarpment. They were rough folk but made an honest living in a difficult part of the land. She knew that normally they settled their own differences and if need be, went to the Magistrate in Edgemere if necessary, although it was nearly a day's ride. She wondered what would bring the woman all the way to Pommeria. As she was about to ask another question, the side entrance opened as Belle and Red entered.

She held up her hand to pause the woman below and nodded to Emma who moved down to meet the pair, although the Sheriff's eyes didn't leave the woman. Something wasn't right with the situation but she felt no presence of magic and the woman was not visibly armed. She waited impatiently for Emma to return to her as she watched the woman who stood waiting with her head down.

Emma moved quickly, hand still on her sword hilt and she whispered into Regina's ear, "She said they were summoned by a guard and told they were expected to be at court today."

She kept her face neutral as she said, "Interesting, since I didn't require them here nor did I send a guard for them. From your face it is apparent you didn't either."

Regina watched as Belle and Red moved to the front, although off a bit to the side. She turned her attention back to the petitioner in front of her as Emma returned to her position, only this time she was one step further down the dais. "Yes, well then, Mistress Evangeline, what is your business here today?"

"I am simply a messenger today bringing you a gift," the woman said, looking up.

Regina heard a familiar cadence to the voice, but she couldn't quite place it. Her face was common, hardened from the life she led, but it was not familiar, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew her. Before she could remember, she heard a whine from Red and Belle whispering to her.

Red stepped forward and said, "Sheriff, Your Majesty, I apologize for interrupting, but something is not right here. Something foul is in that." She turned and pointed at the bundle at the woman's feet, her nose scrunching in distaste.

Although she smelled nothing, Emma immediately unsheathed her sword and moved down the remaining steps in quick strides to stand close enough to easily dispatch the woman should she do anything threatening. While things were still strained between her and Red, her loyalty to Regina was unquestioned and Emma knew that if Red sensed something she'd be wise to listen. With her sword raised she said, "Slowly. Any sudden moves are likely to be your last, huntress."

The woman laughed and Regina stood. Even the laugh was familiar to her, but she had never seen this woman before. She felt her magic hum to life below her skin, further cautioning her.

"There is nothing that can harm in the gift, Your Majesty," Evangeline said, the smile giving Emma the creeps. She knew the woman wasn't lying but it something wasn't sitting right with her and all of her instincts were on high alert.

Regina motioned for the huntress to continue. Evangeline bent forward and loosened the string that held the bundle. Giving it a gentle shove it unrolled, and there was a collective gasp as a dark grey wolf pelt, head still on it was revealed. As the smell wafted towards the throne it became abundantly clear that it had not been cured or prepared.

Emma immediately lunged forward and was behind the woman sword at her throat. The woman made no move, nor showed any fear. Behind her Emma could hear the commotion as Red was trying to get at the woman. She knew the guards had moved to intercept her and could hear Belle pleading with her to stay calm.

Emma held the huntress by the shoulder and pushed down as she used her own knee to knock Evangeline's knee from behind, putting her off balance. "Kneel," she ordered.

Regina watched as the woman complied, knowing that Emma could have been much more forceful, a part of her wishing she had as she felt her own anger rising. "You would dare not only to kill a wolf of my kingdom, but to offer it as a gift?" Her voice reverberated and Emma could feel those behind her flinching, but the woman in front of her didn't seem affected by the queen's wrath.

"I did not kill the beast, but only bring it as a warning."

Before Regina can ask her any further questions, Red lunges forward pushing a guard out of her way, anger and disgust on her face. "Your Majesty, that is not a wolf… it is…"

She was unable to continue, though whether from anger or something else, Regina was not sure. Red stepped closer to the pelt but backed away quickly and turned to look at Belle. Regina saw a tear glistening on her cheek and a hint of yellow in her eyes. Regina looked down at the pelt knew that someone had worked strong magic to do what Red was suggesting.

Emma was confused, because of what she knew of Red's kind. If what she thought Red was implying were true, then this was far worse than what it appeared to be. She looked at Regina who seemed lost in thought for a moment, then her face changed and Emma could swear she felt the queen's anger vibrating.

"This is from the Dark One. You are his servant?" Her voice reverberated against the stone, and caused a collective gasp at the mention of one who many thought had been rendered powerless.

Evangeline's laughter rang through the hall and Emma shuddered at the sound.

The woman's hollow smile and distant eyes met Regina's gaze as she said, "A most biddable, compliant servant."

Regina recognized the cadence of the speech. "He is controlling her," she snarled.

Before Emma could stop her, Evangeline tossed a handful of powder onto the pelt and it shimmered with a dark almost black haze. There was an acrid smell of burning oil and leather that made her almost gag. When the haze cleared many of those who could see screamed or made other horrified sounds. Emma felt her stomach clench as she fought to keep the bile down as she looked to see not a wolf's pelt but the skin of a human, already decomposing head still attached.

Regina's voice rang through the hall, "Guards, empty the hall."

In the chaos that followed, Emma had two guards grab Evangeline and she threw her cloak over the what was left of the body. Red was being held by three guards because she had tried to attack the huntress. Belle was desperately trying to calm her as she shouted threats, punctuated by angry growls, that she was going to tear the woman to pieces and then do the same to Rumplestiltskin.

"Red," Regina said in a commanding voice, but it failed to reach through the woman's anger and it looked like the guards would ultimately lose their hold on her. Red's eyes were yellow and fixed on the woman being held on her knees by two guards, smiling as if the whole situation were amusing.

Emma looked up, followed Regina's gaze and realized that if Red broke free there would be more than one body in the throne room. She brought her fingers to her lips. The shrill whistling sound she made cut through the noise and suddenly the room seemed to pause, Red's head snapping around to glare at Emma.

Seizing the opportunity, Regina spoke again to the angry brunette. "Red, I need you to let me get to the bottom of this."

Red growled but her struggling subsided for a moment as Regina continued, "I promise you, should this woman be responsible for this death, you will have justice. By your own hand should you so choose."

Red's nostrils flared but she relaxed slightly. When the guards released her at Regina's command, she angrily shrugged off their holds and pushed past them to stand again by Belle, her eyes still yellow, her stance tense, as if ready to attack at a moments notice. Only when Belle took her hand and rubbed her back did her eyes return to normal and the tension abate some.

When the room had been cleared and the heavy doors banged shut, Regina walked to the huntress. The guards brought her to her feet and the woman raised her head defiantly. As she stopped, her lips parted in a dark smile and Emma almost shouted as she watched Regina plunge her hand straight into the Evangeline's chest. Just as quickly it came out but the heart Emma expected to see wasn't there.

Regina's smile turned to a sneer. "Well, well, Rumplestiltskin. I was wondering when you'd make your presence known. I should have known by the stink."

At this the woman chuckled. "Is that the best you have for me, dearie?"

"What is the meaning of this? Killing an innocent to make a point? Lacks your usual subtlety," Regina said. "You have obviously lost more in Snow's dungeon than years if you think you can intimidate me into giving you what you have been refused repeatedly."

"It is a reminder, Regina, that I can come take what I want." The woman's smile reflected the smugness she knew the imp was feeling. He had created a spectacle that would be all over Pommeria within the hour and soon throughout the kingdom and there was nothing she could do to prevent that. Fear would now spread and tensions between the packs and locals would increase and possibly far worse.

"You have done nothing more than breeched my outer wards or were simply lucky enough to have caught some poor creature over the border. You have had to send some woman to deliver your message, controlling her the same as you always do. I am not impressed," she said waving her hand. "If you had the power to come here yourself you would have."

"Soon enough," Evangeline voiced the Dark One's threat.

Regina flicked her hand in dismissively. "Yes, yes. But I think you'll find that three decades suffering only your own company has let your pupil grown stronger than the teacher."

The woman laughed and said, "We shall see, won't we?"

Emma shook her head, confused and looked at Regina. "So, he's controlling her. He can see and hear everything?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, he has her heart and is directly controlling her."

The huntress turned to face Emma, looking her up and down. "Oh, this must be the prophesied White Knight. Funny how that part of the prophecy was literal, hmm?" Emma watched as the huntress waived her hand in a weirdly arrogant gesture. "Your parents are looking forward to having you back, dearie."

Emma was about to respond when Regina put her hand up.

"I must say, Regina," Evangeline said as she turned back to the queen, "she is rather fetching. I'm not surprised you chose to bed her, being so obedient. But make her Sheriff? You must be terribly lonely to have to buy her… services."

Before Regina could react Emma raised her sword and struck the woman in the temple with the pommel, knocking her unconscious. The surprised guards struggled to not drop her as she slumped forward.

"Sheriff Swan? Was that necessary?" Regina sounded angry, but Emma caught a slight undertone of amusement.

"'Rather fetching'? Who says shit like that?" She said as she shrugged. "Besides, we don't need Rumplestiltskin seeing and hearing anything around here."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "I was just going to use a spell, but I suppose that works, even if it was a bit barbaric."

Emma frowned but noticed a slight twitch to Regina's mouth. "Well, I was tired of the conversation."

The both turned to Red as they heard her growl, "I am going to kill that bastard."

Regina moved to her and said softly, "He only broke the wards designed warn me of his presence. He attacked nearest the border with Nifelheim, not deep within the kingdom. He cannot come here without us knowing and I have used much more powerful magics to protect this castle and the town from him."

She watched as Red's eyes kept darting back to the form under Emma's cloak and the limp woman in the guards arms. "Did you know him?"

Red shook her head. "No, I mean I recognize him. I know the pack of course."

Regina nodded. At least Rumplestiltskin hadn't targeted someone specific that Red knew. "He is just trying to scare us," she said, trying to reassure them.

Belle was shaking her head and Emma saw her hands trembling. "He's been locked up with no magic for a long time. Regina's power has grown in that time. We'll find a way to make sure you're safe — with magic and with my sword if necessary."

She smiled sadly. "I know you both mean well, but we all know it is only a matter of time."

Red growled at this. "Belle is right. I am tired of running and hiding. If he refuses to leave us alone then we need a permanent solution. One that won't let him hurt anyone again," she said glancing back at the woman and the cloak.

Regina nodded, understanding what Red was asking. "Then I will focus on a way to do that."

Before further conversation could occur one of the guards interrupted. "Your Majesty, Sheriff, she is coming around."

Emma heard her moan and then suddenly the woman was thrashing in the guards arms, yelling, "Where am I? why are you restraining me? Let me go."

Regina motioned for them to let the woman go and she fell to her knees as they released her. Regina stood in front of her, Emma moved to the side of the queen, sword at the ready.

"Mistress Evangeline?"

The woman nodded and Emma noticed the fear in her eyes. She turned to Regina. "He's not controlling her now?"

Regina shook her head. "Not at the moment."

Emma turned to the woman, her voice harsh, not sure that she believes she doesn't know what has been happening. "You are in the capital and before your Queen. You are being held until you can adequately explain what you have done here."

The woman looked confused. Emma reached with the tip of her sword and lifted the cloak enough for the huntress to get a good look at the human skin. Evangeline jerks her head away as she clutched her stomach. "I… surely you don't think…" she said softly.

Emma heard Regina sigh. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I… I was in the Black Forest, near the border. This little man, he had a weird name, he…"

Suddenly her face went white, and she put her face in her hands, crumpling up. "He took my heart, right out of my chest," she cried as she began to shake with sobs.

Regina's voice became more commanding. "Mistress Evangeline, I need you to focus and answer my questions as best you can. Your cooperation will be had, one way or another."

After a moment the woman straightened some and nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Did he make you hunt the werewolf?"

She shook her head. "No, it was already dead. I thought it just a wolf. He had me skin it then bundle it to bring it here. He gave me a powder but I didn't know for what, and money and supplies. I remember coming here — that he told me I must come and bring you this. I didn't want to but it was as if I had no choice. As I came closer to Pommeria had I been asked, I could have only said that I had to bring the package, but I couldn't remember what it was or why I had to do this. I don't remember anything after I entered the grounds."

Regina nodded, thinking. He may have broken her wards long enough to have hunted a werewolf and take the huntress's heart, but he could not have come far into the Summerlands without her knowing. He would not have controlled her directly the whole time, yet clearly he was controlling her once in the throne room. Then it struck her. "What was the signal?"

"Signal? I don't understand."

Regina came closer and the woman flinched. "When he told you to come here did he give you something you were to touch or were you to use some phrase as you approached the castle?"

The woman closed her eyes for a moment. Then she nodded as she said, "He told me to tell the guard at the entrance 'My heart belongs to another' which made no—"

Regina waved her hands as she said to the guards, "Take her to the dungeons until I can decide what to do with her."

As the guards moved to pull her to her feet, she stood quickly on her own. Regina saw the change immediately in the eyes. The huntress looked right at her as she said, "Don't bother, dearie." The woman stiffened suddenly, then collapsed to the floor. One of the guards bent down and felt for a pulse.

Regina knew before he shook his head that he would find none.

* * *

As Emma came down the officer's corridor, she was unfastening her leather jerkin to remove it, her frustration visible from where Regina stood watching her from several paces away. When Emma looked up, it broke her stride for a moment and a quick smile flashed across her face as she approached.

"Hey."

"Sheriff, while I recognize that you may have had a long day dealing with the fallout from yesterday, perhaps you could manage a greeting that is more appropriate and not monosyllabic."

Emma leaned in to give her a quick kiss and said, "Yes, Your Majesty. I should have said, 'Hey, Regina,'" she said with a smirk. She opened the door to her quarters and bowed slightly, laughing, as Regina swept past her into the room, dramatically flicking the tails of her riding jacket.

Regina chuckled lightly at the woman's complete lack of protocol but said nothing as Emma removed her jerkin and gambeson and placed them on the simple cross shaped rack. She tried not to smile as Emma undid the ponytail holding her thick hair back and shook it loose.

She looked at Regina for a moment then looked around, catching sight of a half full bottle of rum. "Can I offer you something to drink? I only have rum,but…"

Regina rolled her eyes, but then laughed. "I don't do rum. And the last time you indulged it didn't end well for either of us if memory serves."

Emma sat down on one of the chairs at the table with a sigh, stretching her legs out. She poured herself one and drained it before she said, "Well, I need one or two. You'd think that there were no procedures for handling strangers at the gate or the doors to the throne room. All you have to do to get an enchanted werewolf skin to the queen is say, 'it's a gift and Red and Belle know, oh and can you see that they are in the throne room too while your at it…' For all the guards knew it could have been some magical explosive poison fire pot… thing…er… weapon."

Regina chuckled softly but stopped when Emma sat up irritated.

"It was bad enough as is but it could have been worse. It could have been something that killed you, or all of us," she said flexing her hand in and out of a fist.

She sighed at Emma frustration and genuine concern. She looked down at Emma and placed a hand over Emma's as it reached for the bottle. "Magic would have been detected and if harmful would have be negated. This castle is protected with strong enchantments and spells against many things, especially dark magic. I am sure you'll handle the men and any lapses on that end."

Emma pulled her hand away. "Hmm, I imagine the shit shoveling duties I assigned those guards have had it made clear that no matter whose name someone drops to get in, they are to verify it with myself or one of the senior officers. No exceptions. To help them remember to check all packages and deliveries, they'll be mucking out pens and stables for the next month or so — long enough for the regular keepers to go grow fat and lazy."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's unorthodox methods of discipline, but said nothing.

Emma frowned as she continued. "Their lack of vigilance was bad but the nature of the whole thing has me more concerned. The pelt was enchanted; the wrapping too because only Red picked up on something, and even that wasn't specific enough for her to know what was in there. Then there was the magical powder used to change the poor creature back to human form," she said, shuddering at the thought.

"Emma, there was no active magic. Powerful magic was used to prevent the werewolf from changing forms when it died. For all practical purposes it was just what it appeared to be — just as if I used magic to change this bottle into a cup," she said as she touched the rum bottle. "The powder was just an inactive agent — not magical itself — that broke the enchantment and could do nothing else. This was nothing more than an elaborate piece of drama using what little he could to pull it off because he could do nothing substantial."

Regina watched as Emma ran her hand through her hair and her brow furrowed. "I'd say that the two people who lost their lives would say it was more than elaborate drama. Don't think they were acting."

Regina was unsure how to respond to the hurt and fear she heard in Emma's voice. She knew better than anyone what it was to create fear in others, to play on doubts, especially when she'd held a weak hand with no trump card to play. Yet knowing that did not make it easier for her to try to convince others that they needed to see through his theatrics, that their reactions were exactly the response Rumplestiltskin wanted. That they were being manipulated.

She turned and looked at the other chairs around the small table which were covered in clothes and weapons and who knows what else. She heard Emma's chair scrape against the floor behind her. "Uh, sorry. Let me clear a place. I was trying to get things together to move to Graham's old rooms. I'm not used to having so much to move, I guess."

Regina waited patiently as Emma took things from the nearest chair and moved them, starting a new pile on the floor nearby. "Yet you moved frequently. What is so different today?"

Emma shrugged and Regina saw her color a bit and avoid eye contact as she said, "I normally just sell off what I don't need. Take only what I do need. I'm not really going anywhere this time except down the hall."

When the chair was clear she sat and waited for Emma to sit. "That is actually why I came down here."

Emma's eyebrows went up in confusion. "You probably should explain because I don't see you helping me move my belongings…"

She stopped when she saw the look on Regina's face. It went from insulted to embarrassed then to something more neutral and Emma was afraid that Regina had changed her mind about whatever she had been about say. This time it was she who reached out to cover Regina's hand reassuringly. "Hey, I was joking. What is it?"

Emma watched as Regina bit her lower lip before dropping her gaze to their hands. "I thought you might consider, since you spend a significant amount of time in the private quarters of the castle… that you might like to move closer," she paused then added quickly, "for convenience, of course."

Had Regina looked up, she'd have seen the smile on her face as she said, "Hmm, well, Graham's rooms are closer to the private quarters."

Regina pulled her hand away and to Emma's confusion, stood up. As she moved towards the door Emma reached out and grabbed her by the forearm. Gently but enough to halt her. "I'm sorry, Regina. What did you have in mind?" she asked as she pulled the brunette into her lap.

Regina tried to pull away, muttering, "Forget it, it was probably a bad idea."

But Emma held her tight and dipped her head to nuzzle gently at the skin of Regina's throat. "Tell me, please. Then we can decide if it was a good idea or bad idea. And plenty of our bad ideas have turned out really well…"

Regina stopped struggling and she felt more than heard her slow intake of breath.

"I thought perhaps you'd consider moving into the Royal Residence."

Emma raised her head and looked into Regina's brown eyes and saw the hesitancy there. She nodded slowly and hoped Regina was asking what she thought she was asking. "Closer is good. I like closer. But I need to know, because I don't want to make one of my famous assumptions here — are you specifically talking about your chambers, or something down the hall?"

Regina tried to keep her face neutral, but she saw the concern fill Emma's eyes as soon as her question was out and knew she hadn't wholly succeeded. She slid off Emma's lap and took a step towards the bureau where several weapons — swords and knives of various styles and lengths — were laid out. "When Henry was first brought to me, I had the architects and engineers connect the suite next to mine to use as a nursery, and eventually for Henry's rooms." She said as her hands hovered over a beautiful carved knife handle. Then she turned to see Emma watching her with a slight smile on her lips.

"As it turned out, I kept Henry with me in my bedchamber until he was a toddler and when I did move him into those rooms he had a habit of entering into my rooms during meetings demanding attention. Locking the door only seemed to make him cry inconsolably until I let him in. Finally, I moved him to a suite down the hall, more suitable for his nurse and him and it seemed to bother him less because I wasn't just on the other side of a door he couldn't open."

Emma's grin grew and Regina said, "Why are smiling like the village simpleton?"

"You just haven't talked much about Henry when he was little. I am just picturing him barging in on meetings and pretty much ending things because he probably became the center of attention."

Regina nodded, smiling at the memory. "Yes, he was definitely that. So for the sake of the Realm, those rooms have gone unused. Recently, I had them cleaned out and new furnishings brought in. I thought that this way you wouldn't have to go far for you clothes or such and if you needed your own space to retreat to you would have plenty of room there."

Emma stood up and crossed the room and pulled Regina to her. "Sounds like a plan. I just have one question."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it is more of a hope… one of the furnishings wasn't a bed was it? I mean I don't want you to be able to banish me every time I annoy you with something…"

Regina laughed and seemed to relax in Emma's arms. "No bed. What fun would banishing you to somewhere comfortable be?"

Emma responded by pulling Regina's hips against her and kissing her. As the kiss heated up, she bent slightly at the waist and moved one arm to just below the curve of her ass and lifted her.

Even as her leather clad legs wrapped around Emma, she said in mock surprise, "Sheriff, what do you think you are doing?"

"Well, I figure I should make my last memory of this room a good one, since you are here," she said as she made her way to the bed and lowered Regina onto it, positioning herself above her. "Your Majesty," she added grinning before she latched onto the sensitive skin at Regina's pulse point.

Regina hummed her approval as Emma's tongue started to make its way down to her cleavage. "Oh, those times alone here when I was away and you had only fantasies weren't good memories?"

Emma's head snapped up so quickly, Regina couldn't help but laugh. Emma face flushed as she looked across the room at a wall mirror. "You told me you didn't…"

Regina's entire torso was shaking with her laughter. The pout on Emma's face wasn't helping, but she controlled herself long enough to get out, "I didn't, it was just a guess. But thank you for confirming that you have little self control."

Emma groaned as she rolled to the side and flung her arm over her eyes. Regina took advantage of the moment and straddled Emma, pulling her arm away. "Fortunately for you, I do have some self-control."

She opened her eyes in confusion. "How is that fortunate for me?"

Regina lowered her head and kissed Emma, biting her lower lip before pulling away and tracing a path with her tongue along her jawline and up to her ear. "Because, Sheriff, I plan on making sure this is a long evening for you to remember."

* * *

"Red, your constant pacing is starting to get to me," Belle said, looking up from the book in which she kept rereading the same page over and over again, unable to concentrate.

Red looked at Belle who looked tired and stressed and it just made her more angry. "Fine, I'll go."

She put her book down. "I didn't mean…" she hesitated, then started again. "I know you are angry. One chair and several plates can attest to that, but this doesn't seem to be helping. I'd rather you talk to me."

Red huffed and then flopped down on the couch across from Belle. "Talk about what? I feel like we are right back at the start, looking over our shoulder. I feel like I am caged — I'm kept in the yard and the damn sheep dogs have more freedom than I do."

"I know, love. We have to trust that Regina is doing everything to protect us and you know this is only temporary. She knows you need freedom."

Red pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest. "I know that. But it has been three full moons since I've been able to…" She sighed and continued, sure that Belle was tired of hearing that same complaint. "I also know that I am so tired of being on the defensive."

She nodded and hated that Red had been on edge since finding out that Rumplestiltskin was most likely going to be released. Now that it had been so grimly confirmed, Red was angry in a way that was different from her periodic outbursts. Even back when they had first asked Regina for help years ago Red hadn't seemed so pent up.

"Regina has agreed to find a way to change that, to find the solution you want," she said softly.

Red looked up at her, dark eyes filled with sadness. "And what do _you_ want, Belle?"

She swallowed. "I want you, love. This changes nothing. Tell me you believe that."

Red stood and began pacing again. Belle watched her as she made three trips across the room, lost in thought. When she stopped, Belle waited patiently for her to form her thoughts into words. But she did not expect what came when Red started talking.

"You didn't answer my question. I think it is because you don't want the same thing. You want to be safe and you want me to be safe, but a part of you still doesn't want him hurt. The thing is, Belle, I'm afraid you'll do anything to make sure that happens."

Belle shook her head, but Red pushed on, although her voice was soft, almost whispering. "I think you'd sacrifice happiness to protect me. I think you'd go back."

Red watched as a single tear ran down Belle's cheek. "Red, no… I…"

She straightened her legs and sat on the edge of the couch leaning towards her lover. "Tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind and I'll let it go."

Belle knew better than to lie, but the truth would hurt Red and she hated herself for that. "What do you want me to say? You know I sometimes think like that. That I want to save everyone. That others' happiness means more than my own."

Red shook her head sadly. "That is why I want him gone. Because I couldn't deal with it if you… that you would."

She took a deep breath, frustrated that the words wouldn't come when she needed them. "Aren't I enough?" she begged.

Belle stood and moved towards Red. "Of course. I love you. I am happy with you. I said those thoughts have crossed my mind but not as a serious course of action. Not any more. Maybe years ago, but things are different. _I_ am different."

She reached out but Red stepped back. When she saw the hurt on Belle's face she felt anger instead of sympathy. Anger at the awful beast that would kill to hurt them as if anyone would see that as an act of love. Anger that Belle would still try to find a way to forgive him.

Taking a deep breath, Red tried to smile as she said, "I know that. I believe that. This just has me all messed up and angry and I'm not thinking straight. I just need to find a way to redirect all this anger because it isn't about you."

She reached out and cupped Belle's cheek, wiping a tear away.

Belle nodded but inside she was trying hard to focus only on what they knew for sure and what they could do. She had to because she knew that while she was determined to take a different path — to not forgive the unforgivable — she had no idea how firm that resolve would be in the face of the Dark One's power.

"Go back to the books. Maybe you'll find something to help Regina. I'm going to go to the practice yard and hit things. Hard."

Belle couldn't help but smile. "Just don't hurt yourself. Or do too much damage," she added as Red grabbed her cloak and headed out. She turned and picked up the book from Wu Yue, hoping to find something, anything that could lead Regina to something to allow protect Red in wolf form so she could run this full moon.

* * *

Emma was rushing down the corridor as she tried to straighten her surcoat after hastily fastening on her sword. Sidney had told her she was expected in the war room in ten minutes, in official attire. That was at least fifteen minutes ago. She'd been out training and was tired and less clean than she'd like to be.

She was still moving fast as she entered the room almost skidding to a halt. "Hey…ello, Your Majesty," she caught herself as she realized there was someone else in the room and bowed deeply. "You requested my presence?" She could feel Regina's eyes on her as she waited.

"Ah, Nice of you to join us, Commander." Regina said.

Her tone was definitely official and distant. Emma took that as her cue to say as little as possible until she could figure out what this was about, especially with Regina using her title as head of the Queen's Guard rather than Sheriff which she usually used in formal settings.

As she rose, Regina gestured to an older man who stood. "Commander, this is Master Harold. He is an envoy from the White Kingdom."

He was bordering on elderly, pudgy and balding and certainly would not be her choice for a first impression if she were the one sending someone into enemy territory. But, the first sign that he was made of sterner material was when he gave a polite cough and said, "Prince Harold, Your Majesty. Of House Ravenspear."

"Yes, yes, of course," Regina said with the smile Emma knew was all political. She had to give him credit — few would attempt to correct the Evil Queen.

Emma made a quick short bow, and simply said, "Your Highness."

Regina sat and Emma took the seat to her right as Harold took his seat across from Regina at the other end of the table. He was dressed formally in a ruffled collared white shirt under a crimson coat with a standing collar. The coat was trimmed in silver threads with large silver buttons. Across his chest was a white silk sash with a huge enameled seal of the White Kingdom set in a yellow, white, and red gold sunburst. Emma realized that this envoy was wearing a fortune to make a statement, to attempt to impress.

Regina sat back in her chair almost casually. "We've just been making small talk while awaiting your arrival," Regina said, pulling Emma's attention back to the situation. "Now that my Commander is here, perhaps we can find out why?"

Harold nodded his balding head and sat forward in his seat. "Queen Snow and King James send their greetings and appreciation for your not jumping to conclusions on the origins of the unfortunate attempt on your life that thankfully failed. The Crown is highly upset that they attempted to make it appear the act was being done with their blessing."

Regina chuckled in amusement. "Yes, I can imagine that upset them far more than the fact that someone had attempted to assasinate another monarch."

The envoy shook his head. "I assure you, that while the scoundrels who perpetrated it have not been found, should they ever be captured, their majesties will see justice done."

Regina didn't bother trying to hide her distain as she waved her hand dismissively. "Yet, despite the evidence we presented to the Crown that several of the assassins and their co-conspirators fled into the White Kingdom, we were not granted access or even cooperation in apprehending them."

Harold eyes narrowed slightly, giving him wrinkles far up his brow. Someone who didn't read people well might think he was squinting with age, but Emma sensed that he was sent for more than just his title. He gave a slight shrug and said, "The White Kingdom honors our truce with the Summerlands, but such cooperation is difficult because it has been many years since our kingdoms had any level of a diplomatic or trade relationship."

Emma watched Regina smile, but it did not reach her eyes. "Then you are here to begin a discussion about considering a more formal diplomatic relationship?"

Regina was giving nothing away and Emma wouldn't be surprised if, like most royalty, Harold was confident that the enemies of the White Kingdom knew little of what happens there, despite having the belief that their spies and information were effective and accurate.

Harold shook his head. "No, although if it something you are desirous of, I can certainly bring it to the Crown's attention."

Regina leaned forward and smiled again. Her tone however made it clear that her patience was being tested. "What I am desirous of is knowing why you have been sent here. Skip the false platitudes and get to the point before I have my guards escort you right back to the border. In chains. Running behind their horses."

Emma somehow managed to keep a straight face as she watched the man shift uncomfortably in his seat. She would be more than happy to lead that escort.

He cleared his throat and said, "As you are most likely aware of by now, Queen Snow and King James have a daughter."

Instead of feigning shock, Regina's smile turned into one Emma knew was mocking the man. "Oh, how ever did she keep such a secret? Did they keep her in the dungeons? Or dress her as a pageboy?"

She sat back in the chair, eyes daring him to admit to what she knew was the truth behind Snow's only child not being raised as the heir. But she knew he would not because she was sure that the blame had been squarely laid at her feet.

Harold stiffened in his chair and continued, ignoring her questions. "While circumstances are unusual, it is Queen Snow's belief that Emma of the House White, should return home to Oakhurst and take up her duties as Crown Princess. It is a great responsibility the rests on her shoulders as heir and it will be a great privilege to lead her parent's kingdom someday."

Regina nodded. "Yes, I am sure she'll be welcomed with open arms by all. Especially the current heir and her mother Cinderella."

Emma snorted at Regina's blatant use of the name everyone knew the princess hated because it had been given by her step-sisters and it was a reminder of her life before marrying a prince. She hastily tried to cover her reaction with a cough.

Regina only glanced at her and said, "Perhaps you should pour some wine, Commander. It is dry in here."

"Of course, Your Majesty." She stood and moved to the sideboard and poured three goblets. She placed the first in front of Regina and the second in front of the envoy. She sat and drank from hers, to indicate to the guest that it was not poisoned.

Harold said, "Thank you, Commander," as he and Regina both drank.

When Harold put down his goblet he gave a smug smile and said, "The Princesses Ella and all the royal houses understand the laws of succession and those will always be followed in our kingdom."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Is Snow still harping on that? She has a kingdom, so really she should move on. In fact, she should thank me since she now rules a significantly larger domain than I."

Emma watched as Harold made a show of straightening his sash. He looked straight across at Regina and said, "It has come to the Queen's attention that her only daughter and rightful heir is here in the Summerlands and she politely requests that you release her to return home."

At this Emma rose from her chair and leaned over the table slamming her hand down forcefully. "Just what gives them the right to demand anything of —"

Before she could continue Regina cut her off. "Commander, sit. He is _only_ the messenger." Regina's voice dripped with distain for the man and his request but Emma was outraged that he had been sent here as if she had no mind of her own. That people assumed that she was being held prisoner.

Emma clenched her fist and dragged it across the table as she stood straight, eyes never leaving the emissary. "I apologize, Your Majesty. I find the implication of his words… distasteful."

Regina responded as if the man were not in the room and Emma realized that throughout this meeting she had given no hint as to her identity as the daughter in question. "My experience with Snow has been one of her assuming the worst of others and the best of herself. I can certainly imagine that in her mind it makes perfect sense that a child she did not raise would give up whatever life she was leading to rush to a home she's never known and that I, whom she first called the Evil Queen, must be the one preventing that."

Emma sat down and glared at Harold who barely glanced at her. He remained still for a moment, seeming to consider his words carefully. "Their Majesties wish only to be sure that she is not being prevented from returning to the White Kingdom and her rightful place as Crown Princess."

Regina stood and both Emma and Harold got to their feet. "I can assure you, sir, that Emma of House _Swan_ has freedom of choice, as do all my citizens. However, I am also confident that she is not interested in Snow's offer," she said as she strode towards the door with Emma right behind her.

Emma almost laughed as she caught the look on his face as he realized the meeting was being ended. She also had heard just a hint of the opposite of confidence in Regina's voice so she added, "I am confident of that as well."

Regina turned back to the envoy. "If you will pardon the Commander and I for a brief moment, I have another important matter to discuss with her. Enjoy you wine. She will return shortly to personally escort you safely to the border. Have a pleasant journey," Regina said, glancing at Emma and giving the slightest of nods.

"Queen Snow will not be pleased with your answer, I'm afraid," Harold called out as they stepped through the door.

Emma almost laughed at the genuine smile that spread across Regina's lips as she said, "I am sure she won't be."

They walked down the hall to the nearby map room. Once inside Regina said, "In fact, I'm counting on it."

She had no idea what game Regina was playing at, but clearly she did not want the envoy to know who she was. "Why am I escorting him?"

"Harold has a reputation as a savvy man. He will ask innocuous questions of his escorts him to try to gain information and I don't want him accidentally discovering who you are. You best can keep that from him."

Emma smiled, "In that case, I'll ride hard enough and fast enough so he's out of breath and can't ask me anything."

Regina chuckled but then grew serious. "You do not wish to return there? She will make you a queen."

Emma pulled Regina to her and kissed her gently. "They are not my parents and it seems like they are assuming an awful lot about me when they haven't any idea who I am."

Regina smiled. "Then I can expect you for a late dinner?"

"If His Royal Highness can keep his mount, I'll be back before moonrise. I have something else I want to talk about — concerning Red."

Regina leaned in for another kiss. "Hurry back. Harold has already wasted enough of my time."

* * *

**A/N2: Special thanks to Lelila Solo for the conversation around this fic, suggestions and debates about it, and for encouraging me to continue to wrestle with this chapter until tamed. **

**My deep appreciation to Y0ungatheart for the great cover art and putting up with trying to translate my ideas into art. **


	2. Unfettered Aberrations

**A/N : Thanks for all the comments, follows, and favorites. I'm flattered. Keep the comments coming, as they are deeply appreciated.**

**Special thanks to Lelila Solo for Beta+, but all mistakes are still mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**Unfettered Aberrations**

Emma watched Red approach, bow in hand, her stride long and purposeful. Emma waved and had to hold back the frown as Red simply nodded. Rather than make an issue of it Emma went into the stable to retrieve her hunting bow and quiver.

When she came back out, Red was standing at the door, waiting. Not sure what else to say, she offered, "Regina has agreed that, while she tries to work on something more permanent, it is safe enough if we go hunting together."

Red rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I get it. Now I can roam with a nursemaid."

Emma tried to ignore the tone and remember that Red had been restricted for a long time. "Look, I know it isn't your idea of a perfect day out but I've been working on my defensive spells and been practicing transporting myself and Regina feels that if something goes wrong we'd be able to be back within the castle walls almost instantly."

Immediately, Red felt herself on the defensive and she raised an eyebrow at the implication. "I am capable of defending myself."

Emma sighed. "That isn't in question." She was glad that hunting largely meant staying quiet because conversation with Red was not feeling like a good idea at the moment.

Red let a breath out and tried not to take offense at the situation. She wanted to try to enjoy the day and hoped that being out in the woods chasing prey would put her in a better mood, even if she wasn't loving the company. "Yes, okay then let's get going."

They walked silently through the field then skirted a small copse of trees towards the North gate. As they approached the trees, Emma saw one of the war dogs belonging to Felix jogging towards the far practice field and she whistled for him. Behind her she heard Red snort in derision and she turned to face her. "Something wrong?"

Red crossed her arms over her chest but said nothing. The brindled boxer stopped and looked over at them but turned and continued on its way. "Okay, that was strange," she said, turning back to Red.

"He's a work dog and is probably following his soldier's commands, not a damn lapdog with nothing better to do than be petted and pampered," Red snapped.

"Or maybe he could sense your pissy attitude a mile away."

Red gave a soft growl. "You are so…"

Emma squared herself to Red. "May as well get it off your chest, because any idiot can see I've pissed you off somehow."

"The fact you even have to ask…. You whistled at me to get my attention the same way as you just whistled to call a dog."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Not the same thing. You were ignoring Regina and I didn't need another body or one of the guardsmen hurt."

"As if any of that had anything to with you. That was about Belle, Regina and I. And you ended up with another body anyway."

She felt her anger rising. "I wasn't implying it was about me." It might have not been about her, but the situation happened under her watch and she still wasn't happy about how it all happened. She wanted to just lay into Red, and remind her that she wasn't the only one loyal to Regina, but she promised Regina she'd try to patch things up. Letting out her breath, she tried to focus on the easier issue to resolve. "As for whistling, how was I supposed to know you'd find it insulting?"

Red growled as she threw her hands up. "Yes, why would you bother learning about an entire group of citizens of this kingdom who you see as beneath you? You may not have been raised by her, but seem to share your mother's arrogance."

"Maybe we should forget the hunt since you don't seem to want my company." She turned to walk away but then turned back, her voice louder. "I'm trying here. I have all these responsibilities and it's a huge amount to learn. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but since before we figured out that Regina and I need to work together, you've been a bit of a —"

She looked at Red who stood, eyes narrowed, as if expecting her to say something else insulting. "A jackass to me," she continued, unable to prevent herself from smirking a bit.

Red snorted in disbelief, annoyed that the blonde didn't have the guts to go there. "Yeah, let's skip this little pity excursion. I don't want to take you from all your new, shiny responsibilities as _Sheriff _and _Commander _of the _Queen's_ Guard."

In frustration Emma tossed the bow and quiver to the side. She closed the distance between them, trying to tamp down the magic she felt straining against her. Through gritted teeth she said, "Oh please, give me a reason..." She paused, staring straight into the hazel eyes that were beginning to take on a yellow hue. "Because if you are implying what it sounds like…"

Red laughed, "Well, if you need it spelled out: seven months you've gone from her enemy to her right hand via her bed. I'm sure I'm not the only one wondering just which skill qualifies you—"

Before she could complete the sentence, she sensed more than saw Emma's fist headed for her face. She tried to evade it but, although she didn't take the full impact, it was enough to snap her head to the side and she tasted blood. She stood for a moment as she ran her tongue across the inside of her cheek where her teeth cut into it. She snarled as she spit out blood and tossed the bow she still held to the side.

"I was trying to be nice, but 'bitch' fits better than 'jackass' if we're being honest," Emma said as she readied herself for Red's retaliation, but she was unprepared for the speed and force with which the woman launched into her and she was unable to cushion her collision with the hard packed earth. She felt the air forced from her lungs and then coughed as one of Red's fists slammed into her unprotected side.

When the second blow struck, she felt the sharp intense pain spread across her lower ribs and she knew she'd probably broken one. Her anger in that instant overwhelmed her tentative hold on her magic and she felt Red's weight disappear as it pushed outward from her core. She opened her eyes to see the brunette reach the apex of her trajectory several feet above her and plunge rapidly back towards the earth, awkwardly trying to get her limbs under her before hitting the ground.

Red was only partially successful in breaking her fall and she landed splayed out. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and as she shifted to get her feet under her and rise, she pulled the arrow that she'd landed on out from her pants where the tip had snagged. It wasn't a deep cut but it stung and was bleeding freely.

Emma scrabbled to her feet, wincing but grinning in satisfaction, as she heard Red's grunt of pain and saw the blood. On some level, she knew she should be concerned but Red wasn't pulling her punches, as the pain in her ribs when she moved was making clear, so she couldn't bring herself to feel bad.

Red stood, and flung off her belt holding the now half empty quiver. She flexed her left arm as she fixed Emma in an angry stare. "That's how you want it to be, then let's settle this."

Emma coughed as she straightened out, moving towards Red, fists raised. "Yeah, you won't listen to reason, so maybe you'll listen after I school your dumb ass."

Red sneered at the insult, knowing that Emma wasn't big on book smarts either. "You can try." As Emma approached, she started to move clockwise and looked for an opening. Emma threw a quick jab that she avoided and she countered with a left that caught Emma in the eye, although not cleanly.

They continued to circle each other and throw punches but both were agile and neither successfully landed solid blows. Red preferred a more physical fight and when she saw Emma's foot move slightly, she almost smiled when Emma feinted to the right because the foot movement gave her away and she knew the blow would come from the left. She preempted it by closing the distance and grappling Emma in a strong hold around her upper chest.

Emma struggled to maintain her balance as Red tried to throw her to the side. She tried to use leverage to sweep out a leg but it was awkward and instead of taking Red down below her, they both lost their balance falling to their sides. "Shit," Emma said as her shoulder impacted with a rock, sending a jolting pain through her entire arm.

Taking advantage of the pained look on Emma's face, Red rolled so that Emma was below her and she pulled her fist back. Emma surprised her with her speed when her blow didn't connect because she'd managed to catch it between her two hands. Red continued to try to push her fist down towards Emma, who was twisting and pushing it away from her face.

"Everything was fine until you showed up," the brunette growled out between heavy breathes of exertion. "We didn't need a fucking savior."

Emma twisted her entire torso as she used the leverage against Red's arm forcing her over, giving Emma enough room to shift out from under her and knock her away.

Red gracefully rolled and rose to her feet just as Emma made it unsteadily to hers. "As if I wanted this? How the fuck do you think it makes me feel?"

She watched as a cold smile formed on Red's face. "Pretty damned important, I'd say," she said as she lunged again.

This time Emma was ready for her and they locked up, her head pushing into Red's shoulder. Emma focused her magic and pictured a barrier between her arm and Red's. That gave her the strength needed to prevent Red from using her strong hand by trapping it under her left arm as she latched onto Red's belt. All the same, Red hit her hard enough with her left hand. Emma returned blow for blow with her right, although she wasn't sure the blows were having an impact on the taut abdomen she was hitting into until she heard a grunt.

Red inhaled the scent of Emma's magic and realized how Emma had managed to lock her arm. "Need your magic to keep this even?"

"Like wolf strength isn't an advantage," she said as she struck again, eliciting another pained grunt and sharp intake of breath from the brunette.

Red's next punch made her cough but she managed to say between panting breaths, "All I wanted was to get to know Henry." She punched Red a third time feeling the muscles give slightly under her sore, likely bruised knuckles. "Then Regina."

Red twisted in her grip slightly, the next blow landing at Emma's kidney making her wince and curse at the pain. Knowing she couldn't take much of that she pushed forward, lifting her foot and slamming it down onto Red's. When Red jerked back Emma snapped her head forward into Red's and the woman broke the hold and stumbled backwards.

Red raised her head and Emma saw the blood running from her nose. Red wiped it, looked at for a moment then charged at Emma again. Emma managed to sidestep enough not to get tackled or locked up again, but Red snagged her arm and twisted it behind her, shoving her face first into a tree, bark scrapping roughly across the side of her face.

Red's other arm snaked around her neck and lifted under her chin, pulling her head back, forcing her onto the balls of her feet. She felt her magic welling quickly again. Red had her in a vulnerable position but seemed to be hesitating, maybe struggling with her own anger. Instead of trying to escape the hold Red had on her, she focused on the magic and not lashing out with it, because she didn't want this to escalate — for Red's survival instincts to kick in or hers.

Emma felt Red's heavy breathing against her. "You brought _him_ back into the world. We were—"

Red growled leaving the thought unfinished and Emma had to bite her own scream down as Red's knee slammed hard into the back of her thigh.

She tried to relax slightly and concentrate on the hurt she heard in Red's voice. To not think about the pain and her own desire to retaliate, to hurt her back. Her own voice was strained as she said, "It wasn't my choice, but I know you want someone to hurt for that. But it wasn't my fault nor Regina's."

"No, but Snow White let him go for _you_, to get you back. You're wanted by two queens and I'm wanted dead by the most powerful lunatic in all the realms. It's not fair." The tension on her arm increased as the strain on her muscles started to burn as Red pushed it upward in her anger. Emma other hand reached for purchase on the rough trunk of the tree. She felt her control on her magic slipping and everything started to sound muffled as her own heartbeat thudded loudly. She was desperately trying to remember things Regina told her about controlling her magic but her mind was blank. All she could think of was getting Red off of her.

"Red, I don't want to really hurt you but, my magic isn't exactly under control here… I don't know that I…" Her voice trailed off as her thoughts kept going back to the pain she was feeling and Red's making things more difficult than they needed to be. "Damn it all."

Red heard the pleading and strain in Emma's voice. She inhaled and recognized her magic's unique smell and felt the subtle shift of energy surrounding Emma. But as she released her hold on the blonde she was flung aside by a branch that struck her hard at the shoulder.

Emma placed both hands against the bark and tried to focus and collect her thoughts. She heard a creaking then a loud groaning noise and she saw a large branch swatting towards Red. She yanked her hands from the tree and spun to watch Red dodge the branch and gracefully roll out of range, letting out a surprised yelp. "What does Regina say to do?"

"She said to picture what I want to happen. But that isn't helpful here. I don't want anything to happen but I can't seem to tamp it down."

She closed her eyes hoping that by not physically touching the tree it would stop the uncontrolled attack on Red. Then she heard another yelp. She opened her eyes in time to see a root yank Red off her feet. Despite rationally not wanting to hurt Red, a part of her enjoyed watching as the brunette hit the ground and more roots broke through the ground, pinning her down.

"Okay, Emma. You can stop with the whole tree thing. Magic beats werewolf… just stop."

Emma knew her frustration was probably feeding the magic but she was at a loss and trying hard not to let her angry thoughts about a more violent response to Red seep in. Despite her instinct to not touch the tree, she needed to ground herself and placed her hands against the solid trunk of the tree again. "I'm open to suggestions…"

The roots seemed to stop actively attacking her but the more Red struggled the tighter the grip of the roots became. "I'm a magical being who knows nothing about magic."

Red relaxed slightly and as she did she felt the grip loosen a bit. Sensing that the roots seemed to respond to her aggression, she closed her eyes and thought about running free through the woods. As the anger started to drain and the roots loosened more, she pulled her limbs free and stood up. Looking at the strain on Emma's face she said, "When I'm angry I try to think of my favorite things that calm me. Running, the scent of trees, the smell of rain…"

Emma thought about Regina and Henry, and that they were approaching her favorite season. She was looking forward to walking through the orchards and gardens as everything came into bloom. She felt her anger lessen quickly but her magic was still thrumming though her body.

From behind her Red let out a low whistle. "Damn, Emma. Wow."

Emma opened her eyes and saw the tree blossoming, filling with pink flowers once more pulling her hands away from the tree and stepping back in wonder. "What the…"

Red started chuckling then it shifted to a deep genuine laugh. "I didn't picture you as the sort of girl who liked flowers, or more specifically cherry blossoms."

She felt herself coloring and snapped, "It was your idea so shut up."

As she said this the blossoms began to fall and burst into little puffs of flame then disappear. Emma jumped and darted out from under the branches waving her arms above her in an attempt to keep them from falling on her.

Red was still laughing and Emma couldn't help but laugh as well, but that made her ribs hurt and she sat down on the soft new grass. Red flopped down next to her, wincing slightly.

"I don't know about you," Emma said, "but I need a drink."

Red shook her head. "I don't have the energy to make it back yet, so if you don't mind I'm just going to sit here a bit."

Red smelled Emma's magic again and turned to see her holding a bottle of rum with a big grin on her face.

"Well, that is a convenient thing to be able to do," she said as she reached for the bottle. She uncorked it and drank deeply, the burning in her throat momentarily making her forget the pain in her body. She handed the bottle to Emma. "How'd you do that?" she asked, gesturing to the tree.

Emma shrugged as she took a long drink. "I have no idea. You told me to try thinking about things that calm me. I thought about spring — favorite season."

She was grateful when Red just nodded and said nothing. She passed the bottle. Instead of drinking, Red poured a small measure onto the cut on her thigh, grimacing slightly.

"Hey, it's for drinking… if you want to clean your wounds I'll fetch some of that swill from The Rabbit Hole," Emma said.

Red laughed. "Just a precaution. And I'm pretty sure that would be considered theft and would probably poison the cut."

"Technically, but I'm guessing half their stock is stolen goods."

They sat quietly for a bit as they shared the bottle. Then Red said, "I really don't think that, what I said. Especially about you and Regina."

Emma nodded. "With Regina, its more than just…you know."

"Yeah, that's good. You're going to need that for what is coming I think." Red looked at her for a moment before continuing. "You were right."

"About what?"

"Technically, I _am_ a bitch."

Emma almost snorted the mouth full of rum and groaned at the pain coughing caused as Red laughed again.

* * *

"Your, Majesty?"

Regina looked over at the mirror. "Yes, what is it?"

"They have returned."

Regina looked over at the pendulum clock on the wall. She had lost track of time looking at spell books but realized Red and Emma should have been back hours ago. "Any idea why they are so late?"

"I'm guessing it wasn't the hunting that delayed them."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Show me," she said as she left the couch to sit at the vanity to get a clearer view. She watched while the image shifted to the kitchen where Emma and Red, both struggling to walk, supported each other as they made their way to one of the long tables. Red sat and Emma swayed for a moment, but then went to the ice-locker.

Regina couldn't see her briefly but she remerged carrying a chunk of ice the size of a loaf of bread. She placed it on one of the prep tables and studied it as Regina studied her. There were scrapes on her face and she was holding her side across her torso. There was also blood visible on her light shirt.

She looked closer at Red who was cradling her arm and had blood on her shirt as well. Emma now was holding her hand towards the ice. "Probably should plan to duck, 'cause best of times…"

Red laughed and said, "Yeah, blossoms into mini-fire works…. Who knows what you can do to ice."

The blonde turned and glared at Red, but then started to laugh. "And that was sober."

Regina shook her head while Emma held her fist up as if she were going to strike the block and close her eyes. Forgetting in the moment that Emma couldn't hear her, she said, "Eyes open." She chuckled when Emma opened one eye and turned her head away as if she didn't want to see what was going to happen. She brought her hand down as if to strike the block and it shattered into pieces that went flying through the air, sliding across the table and falling to the floor. Emma grabbed two of the nearby towels and gathered up pieces. Then she started banging the towels against the table. Satisfied after several blows, she walked to the table where Red was sitting and handed a towel to Red. "Here you go, bitch."

Red snorted as she put her left arm on the table and placed the towel of ice on it. "Thanks, witch."

Regina shook her head as their laughter grew louder but she watched Emma wince and clench her side. When she stood up straighter she held out her hand and a bottle of wine appeared in it. She gingerly climbed on the table and drank from the bottle. She handed it to Red, then lay on her back, groaning.

Having seen enough, Regina waved her hand. "Mirror, have Belle meet me outside the kitchens."

Without waiting for a reply, Regina pulled on a heavy robe and headed for the kitchen. She stood outside the door waiting for Belle and could hear periodic bursts of laughter. Just as Belle came around the corner there was a loud crash, then laughter, then Emma said, "Oops. Hope that wasn't from the good stock."

Belle looked at her and asked, "This isn't good, is it? Where have they been? Are they okay?"

Regina frowned. "I am not entirely sure. On the positive side, it seems that Red and Emma have settled their differences. However, they may have done so by slugging it out then drinking it out."

"Oh, I guess they took your suggestion as literal. We should probably get them patched up and —"

Regina shook her head, cutting her off. "Two of my most valuable, not to mention powerful, subjects just fought it out and did who knows what sort of damage to each other because they can't sit and argue it out like civilized people. Then, rather than attend to their injuries, chose to get intoxicated, all without so much as a word to either of us. What they need is a wake up call. As queen, I am not happy. As her mate, you should not be either."

She nodded. She had been unable to concentrate on anything since the sun went down, worried that something had happened. The relief she felt at hearing they'd returned, rapidly turned to anger. "It was extremely inconsiderate. What did you have in mind?"

"Just follow my lead," she said as she walked into the kitchens and made her way towards the two at the far end of the room.

Regina stood still as she took in the sight of two. Emma was on her back on the table, a towel filled with ice on her lower ribs, one leg up, the other dangling off the table haphazardly. Red was stretched out on a bench, holding ice to her extended leg.

Red started laughing. "All that power and you made the tree bloom. I thought you were going all romantic until they fell and burst into flames."

Emma stirred and grunted before slurring out, "Glad that still amuses you, 'specially since it was your dumb idea."

Belle tugged at Regina's robe. She turned and shrugged but made a mental note to ask Emma what Red was talking about when she was sober.

Red just continued to chuckle. When she fell silent, Emma said, "I s'spose, bitch, we should go 'fore your owner and my bosssss come looking for us and we end up in the, uh…."

"Doghouse?"

Emma snorted and started laughing. Between breaths she groaned, "Shit, Red, tol' you not to make me laugh."

Red had fallen off the bench when she heard Regina's voice and jumped up quickly, wincing in pain. She shook Emma's leg. "I didn't say that."

"Course you did. You that drunk you don't know you said that out loud?"

"Em, get up. I didn't say it."

Emma had trouble focusing on what Red meant. Then it dawned on her that if Red didn't say it, someone else was in the kitchen. "Uh, who did?"

"Your boss, Sheriff," Regina hissed.

A part of Emma's brain told her she was in trouble and she should get up and apologize. But the other part of her brain was in charge so she propped herself up on her forearms and looked at Regina. "Hey. You know I meant that in the nicest possible way, right?"

Regina raised her eyebrow and Emma gave a lopsided grin, adding, "Your Majesty?"

The question came out far more adorable than she would ever admit so Regina kept her face fixed, but she wanted to laugh at the audacious blonde. Granted her courage had clearly been bolstered by copious amounts of alcohol, but that just meant that Emma was slightly bolder than normal.

"That inappropriate comment is the least of your worries, dear."

At this Red chuckled, but stopped when Belle crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not sure what you find amusing in this situation. Fighting like a couple of street children as if neither of you has responsibilities. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Red's head dropped and she whined, "It wasn't like we were trying to kill each other. And we worked things out, which is good and what everyone wanted."

At this, Emma sat up and looked at Regina. "I'ma point out that you said we needed to patch things up—" Emma paused and Regina tried not to laugh at the confusion on her face. "We, meaning Red and I, not _you_ and I, 'cause we are getting along great, well… okay, maybe not at this moment." Emma ran her hand through her tangled hair. "What was I saying?" Her eyes lit up and she pointed at Regina. "You suggested wrestling and drinking."

"Only your alcohol besotted brain could possibly find a way to blame me for your imbecilic, puerile, feral, bellicose behaviors," she snapped, now genuinely irritated at Emma. "For the record, Sheriff, I said OR and from the look of the contusions and lacerations on you two, I'd say you did far more than wrestle."

Regina watched as Emma slid off the table, but faltered half crouched. Her arms flung out as she tried to balance herself as if she were on a fence rail not a stone floor. After stabilizing herself, she stood up straight and slowly turned. She placed one hand on the table and one raised, finger pointing as she wagged it in Regina's direction. No words came out and Emma pouted. Finally she sighed. "No idea what the fuck you just said, but it _sounds _insulting."

Belle spoke up, her own irritation showing as she said, "Trust me, they were all insulting and I am sure you deserve every one of them."

Emma opened her mouth to respond but even as drunk as she was she knew Regina wasn't looking for an explanation so she just shrugged.

Regina did a quick assessment of the obvious injuries. "Belle, perhaps you should take Red back to your quarters and call whoever is on duty as the troop healer."

Belle nodded to Regina and turned to go but when Red put her hand on her shoulder and dipped her head to nuzzle her she pushed her away. Red looked at her, eyes pleading. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

Belle rounded on her, angry tears in her eyes. "I was worried enough about you going out hunting. But Regina convinced me. Because it was with Emma, I thought you'd be safe. But instead, while I'm here worried something happened, you two were…" She shook her head. "I am not talking about this now with you. So let's go, or you can sleep here for all I care."

Red watched open mouthed as Belle turned and walked away. "Belle, don't be like that."

"Now, Red."

Red huffed, but rushed to catch up with Belle, limping slightly.

"Wow, slap a collar on that one," Emma muttered.

"You find that amusing, do you?" Regina asked, her voice almost a soft purr. She stepped closer to Emma and her nose wrinkled at the smell of dirt and alcohol.

"Well, of course. The big bad wolf seems to heel quick enough if she thinks she's not going to get any—"

She stopped when Regina waved her hand and smirked. Emma felt the heavy leather around her throat then saw the thin chain leading to Regina's hand. "Oh funny. I was joking."

Regina turned and gave a tug on the chain. "Come along." She felt Emma resist and turned back. "Oh, I'm sorry do you find this insulting? Like you just did with Red?"

Emma took unsteady steps, closing the distance, grasping clumsily at Regina's hips. "Hmm, don't know. In some, uh, cathouse, some of the girls are collared as a sign of their sexual submission." Regina noticed that Emma's eyes were dilated with what clearly was a mix of alcohol and lust as they dropped to her lips then throat.

Regina shook her head. "It would seem, once again, you have a disconcerting level familiarity with such establishments and at some point you and I are going to have a conversation about exactly why that is. And that was not my intent in this, as I was thinking more about disobedient dogs than courtesans," she added as she tugged on the chain.

As if she hadn't heard a word Regina said, Emma leaned in to place a sloppy kiss on her neck. "I'm not opposed to submitting to your desires," Emma said, her voice husky.

"You are incorrigible," she said as she waved her hand and the collar disappeared, the point clearly lost on the blonde.

Emma's hand snaked around her waist. "One of my many qualities."

She pulled away and Emma grabbed the table to steady herself, with her head down eyes closed. "Right now I am having a difficult time seeing or hearing anything I consider a quality. A healer will meet you in your rooms. And I've decided that tomorrow before breakfast an inspection of the guard is in order. Please see to that."

Emma head snapped up. "Regina, you serious?"

"Have you known me to jest? I will see you at the inspection tomorrow. Have a restful sleep, Sheriff," she said with an evil laugh.

Before Emma could piece together enough words to respond, Regina disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke and she fell backwards landing on her ass, which she found amusing and she started laughing again.

When the pain in her ribs became too much, she reached up for the table to pull herself up and realized what Regina had meant. "Hey, there is no bed in my…" she called out as if Regina would hear her.

As much wine and rum as she'd drunk, she knew better than to try and use magic. Slowly, she made her way to the hall and towards the royal residence, disappointed that Regina was clearly not thinking about sex. "Way to go, Miss White Knight, Savior… it's the doghouse for you," She said aloud as she reached for the wall to keep the hallway from tilting to and fro.

* * *

"Emma?"

At the sound of Henry's voice she lifted her head off the desk. "What are you still doing up? It's —" She looked over at the clock, yawning, "After midnight. You should have been asleep hours ago."

He shrugged and smiled, "I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchens. On the way, I saw your light on so I brought you back a sandwich."

Emma took the plate and gestured for him to pull up a chair. She cleared some space on the desk as he sat.

They ate in silence until Emma said, "You probably shouldn't be eating this late if you can't sleep. You mother won't be happy if you fall asleep in court tomorrow."

Henry shrugged. "It's not as boring as I thought it would be when she first told me I needed to start being there regularly." Henry chewed as he studied her. "Not to be mean, but you don't look like you've slept much."

Emma continued eating and pointed at the paperwork scattered across most of the desk as if that would explain her current state.

Henry looked at her and frowned. "Emma, you're in here at all hours, which means mom is still mad at you. I know you sleep in her bed."

She raised her eyebrow but said nothing. He rolled his eyes. "You don't even have a bed in your quarters. I _know_ what couples do."

Emma felt herself coloring but was relieved when he said, "sharing a bed sometimes is normal for people who like each other."

She smiled at how innocent he was sometimes. She looked at him and realized he had changed in the last few months. He was taller for one, but it was more than that. He was still a kid but he had these moments when he seemed older.

"You didn't apologize did you," he said as he put down his sandwich. It wasn't a question.

Emma frowned. "Of course I did. I have tried to explain to her that it was just us getting out our pent up—"

Henry put up his hand, stopping her mid-sentence. "See, that's just what you shouldn't do. She doesn't want to hear you rationalize what happened. She already knows all that because she knows you and Red. I'm pretty sure no one in the household is suprised you two slugged it out."

Emma sighed and pushed her plate away. "What am I supposed to do? She's making it a big deal and it really wasn't. Okay, sure I shouldn't have drunk as much as I did, but she is barely speaking to me."

As her son looked up, the expression on his face was an exact duplicate of Regina's when she was irritated by her not knowing something she thought was obvious. "Well, Prince Know-It-All? Spit it out for your hard-headed mother."

Henry laughed. "Have you actually said you were sorry?"

Emma opened her mouth to say she had, but he added, "The actual words?"

She leaned back in her chair and thought about the last three days and her attempts to get back in Regina's good graces. She shook her head. "Not in so many words."

Henry popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth. "That is all she wants. She is worried about lots of things and she doesn't want to worry about you. So when you do something stupid like get in a brawl with a werewolf…" He shrugged, leaving the rest unsaid.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sometimes it is obvious who raised you."

He smiled and she laughed. "Okay, I'll try. But you need to go back to bed."

Henry stood up and hugged her before he walked to the open door. He turned back and said, "I can help you practice."

Emma looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Saying, 'I'm sorry,'" he explained as his face lit up with a grin.

Emma tried to keep a straight face, but knew it wasn't working when his grin grew bigger. "You are going to be sorry, if you don't get back to bed."

Henry smiled and said, "Goodnight, Emma. Remember, apologize, not explain."

She chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. To bed."

He waved and she watched him walk down the corridor. She turned back to the room and closed the door. Glancing at the clock, she wondered if Regina was still awake. She opened the door that led to Regina's sitting room, but the fire had been banked and Emma could see the doors to Regina's bedchamber where closed. She knew from two night's ago that the doors were now locked.

She looked across her rooms to the fireplace and the small pile of furs and blankets she'd piled there to sleep for the past nights. Getting into Regina's bedchamber after she locked it specifically to keep her out was a risk, but she decided that if there was any possibility that she could sleep in a real bed tonight it would be worth it. She quickly dug through her gear and took her lockpick tools into Regina's quarters.

She hesitated a moment before knocking, trying to run through in her head the list of possible questions Regina would assault her with before she could get an apology out. She knocked softly, but heard no movement or sound from within.

After knocking a second time and receiving no answer she crouched down at the lock and started working it until she heard the soft click of the metal pin. Turning the knob she opened the door slowly.

The only light in the room was the waning light from the fire. As her eyes adjusted to it, she saw the Regina's form beneath the covers. She gently closed the door and moved silently to the side of the bed. Regina was curled on her side, covers pulled up to her chin. Her long, dark hair blending into the dark pillow. Emma stood for a moment, admiring the peaceful, soft expression on her lover's face. She almost retreated, not wanting to see it turn into one of anger or annoyance.

But her desire to be in a bed — specifically, _this_ bed next to Regina — overcame her. She quietly moved to the other side and stripped. She gently lifted the covers and slid in, scooting her body closer to Regina who was facing away.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked, not sounding like she'd been asleep.

"Apologizing," Emma said softly.

When nothing further came from the brunette, Emma continued. "I am sorry. It was rash and dangerous and I let my emotions get the better of me. Then I made things worse by getting drunk which isn't a good example to be setting around here. I'm sorry and you had every right to be angry with me."

Regina let out a small huff and Emma waited. She felt her heart speed up when she considered that maybe Henry had been wrong. Maybe Regina was about throw her out using magic as she had the first time she'd casually tried to join her in bed as if nothing were wrong.

She heard Regina take a deep breath just before she rolled over to face her, but Emma couldn't quite read the expression on her face.

Regina eyes scanned Emma's face. The scratches and the bruising below her eye were still visible. She chewed on her lower lip unconsciously as she looked Regina in the eyes. The ability to face things directly was something she had come to admire about Emma and she felt some of her anger slip away.

"You hold an important position in this kingdom and you need to take it seriously."

Her tone was half lecturing, half concerned and Emma nodded. Despite her instinct to tell Regina that she _was_ taking her position seriously, she knew now wasn't the time to express that out loud.

"If what Red tells me about the tree incident is true, your magic is incredibly powerful," Regina said. "Did you actually make a cherry tree go into full bloom?"

She let out a breath. "Yes, but not on purpose. And before you say it, I know _that_ is a problem. It scares me that I could have hurt Red or worse. Right now, in a serious situation, my magic is worse than useless; it is outright dangerous."

Regina raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised by Emma's understanding of the situation. Then she turned away again and said, "We can talk about how we can rectify that situation in the morning."

It was several minutes before Regina spoke again. "Thank you."

Emma scratched her head in confusion and asked, "For?"

"Apologizing."

She took a risk and instead of responding she slid her body across the space between them until her front was pressed up against Regina's back. She draped her arm over her hip and even though she felt her arousal come to life at the feel of Regina's soft, warm skin against hers, she made no further move.

Regina tried to keep her breathing steady as Emma pressed against her. While she might have apologized, she wasn't quite ready to forgive her completely. "If you only came in here because you thought you could apologize and get sex, you might as well go back to your rooms," she said, feeling her anger rise to the surface at the thought that Emma may have had ulterior motives.

She was surprised when she felt the softest of kisses on her shoulder and felt Emma's breath against her neck.

"I apologized because what I did was all kinds of wrong. I apologized _now_ and climbed into bed with you because I miss falling asleep and waking up with you next to me. I am not looking for anything else."

Regina was glad she was facing away from Emma because she knew she couldn't hide her smile. "In that case, you are welcome to stay," she said quietly, afraid her voice would give away her contentment at hearing her words and feeling Emma pull her even closer.


	3. The Past Intrudes

**A/N : First, my deep apologies for taking so long on this chapter. After posting the last, I went work on a story I was going to submit for the SQ Big Bang (sadly it grew bigger than expected and I couldn't complete it for the deadlines.) Then I broke my ankle... the painkillers did a number on my attention span and ability to think and write. I was going to wait until I finished another scene to post but decided posting what I had could be done now as opposed to making you wait even longer... and since the next scene will have smut, you'll have that to look forward to.**

**Special thanks to Lelila Solo for Beta+, but all mistakes are still mine. Special thanks to Renienne for being an in-house personal super-beta. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. As always, I own nothing but my own imagination, and am just borrowing those who populate my tale. This work is not intended to violate any copyrights, and is for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.**

* * *

**The Past Intrudes**

Since the representative of the White Kingdoms presence at the border was announced Regina's mood had been quiet and almost distant, and since leaving their quarters when Emma had come to retrieve her for this meeting, they had walked in silence for the most part.

"I would guess that Thomas, in the weeks since the White Kingdom Ambassador has visited, has managed to gather more information," Regina said as they turned down the hall that led to the public entrance of the throne room. As they walked, she looped her arm through Emma's, which was holding the pommel of her sword.

Emma was surprised by the intimate gesture, because she had guessed that Regina was going to make a showy entrance — she was dressed in a dark, regal gown with a high, ornate collar and a jeweled front and even had one of her crowns on her upswept hair.

"He is nothing if not highly competent," Regina continued. "As often as his spies are outed, he still manages to piece together what information comes his way. However, we will continue to be cautious until we know what he thinks he knows."

Emma nodded as she adjusted the surcoat and kept pace with the queen's purposeful gait. "Why the throne room?"

"More formal. I'll have a number of guards there as a reminder that Thomas and his men are here at our generosity. It doesn't hurt if he thinks I am just as likely to throw him in the dungeon on charges of espionage as I am to hear out why he's been sent."

Emma scratched her head. "Is this worth escalating?"

Regina's rich laugh filled the hallway. "Some minor intimidation is not escalating, just good diplomacy. I have no idea why Snow bothered sending the last idiot. That was a minimal gesture she had to know would go nowhere. Especially if I had I been holding you; I would certainly not have released you because some low level administrator demanded it. If I didn't know her as well as I do, I'd have been insulted. But she has never seen me as her equal. Thomas…" she frowned. "Seems Snow is a bit more serious about pursuing this idiocy."

Emma reached for Regina's arm with her other hand and halted their progress. "How serious do you think this will get?"

Regina took a deep breath. "You've heard the stories. She is unlikely to believe anything but whatever is in her head pertaining to me — which is never complimentary. Despite the years passing, I am still the big evil who has ruined her life. There is no one quite like Snow White when it comes to righteous indignation, especially where it concerns me."

"She's a queen with her kingdom, a legendary love and is, by all accounts, loved by her people and vassals; I don't know how many people would argue you ruined her life," Emma said.

Regina opened her mouth to remind Emma that, whether through the curse itself or because she caused enough fear in Snow that she hid her child away to protect her, she had been the source of pain and heartache for Snow and been the driving force behind Emma's less than ideal upbringing. But as she glanced quickly at the woman she loved, she could not bring herself to broach the topic.

Emma watched Regina as she sighed and said, "I am afraid this is only the beginning," a hint of sadness tinged her voice.

Emma shook her head. "I am glad you are the expert, because I'd probably just put my foot in my mouth and screw this all up."

Regina laughed lightly and patted her hand. "It is like sword-play, but without all the blood." She untwined her arm, then waved the large doors open. "Usually," she added as she stepped forward, spine straight, face neutral, and every inch the queen. She swept into the room. The only sound was the guards around the perimeter of the room coming to attention and her heels clicking against the marble. Emma followed two paces behind and just to her right, having no idea what to expect from the situation.

As Regina turned to face the White Kingdom delegation, Emma took the moment to observe the contingent arrayed in front of the throne. Six knights, of similar height and build, all wore the White Kingdom insignia on their white surcoats over full plate armor, helms on, visors up. Thomas stood in front of them in full armor as well, his helm in hand, the long blue feathers on the crest of it marking his rank were cascading down almost to the floor. He was sandy-haired and on first glance, seemed younger than she'd imagined him to be. The longer she looked, however, the more she saw the subtle signs of age — slightly lighter hair at the temple, lines on his brow and at his eyes. Realizing that he was of an age with her father, she wondered for the first time what James looked like now, how much he'd aged and differed from the few portraits she'd seen as a young girl in the kingdom.

Emma stood a few feet closer to her throne than usual but Regina avoided looking at the woman and instead she kept her eyes on Thomas, who made the briefest of bows before she sat. Regina leaned back casually on her throne and smiled. "Thomas. Have you come to see the orchards in bloom?"

Thomas' laugh was light. "As much as I hear they are unrivaled, I am afraid I'm here on business, which I doubt is a surprise to you."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the prince. "Well, at least this time Snow is putting forth the effort, sending her favored Commander and spymaster." She paused, but if Thomas was surprised she knew of his position in Snow's kingdom he didn't let on. "But," she continued, "I'm afraid she is still mistaken and I am not detaining or otherwise influencing her biological, now _adult_, daughter. The woman is quite capable of making her own decisions."

To Emma's ear Reginas words sounded like she was being called 'stubborn and hardheaded,' She had to consciously not smile at Regina's ability to converse on two different levels simultaneously; a skill she definitely was lacking in.

Thomas smiled. "Then you won't mind if I ask her myself?" Thomas did not wait for an answer but turned and looked directly at Emma. Regina was impressed that the blonde did not visibly react to confirmation that her position in Regina's household was no longer a secret.

"Commander Emma Swan, I believe? Although I should be addressing you as 'Your Highness.'"

Emma glanced at Regina, who gave the slightest of nods. Emma looked at him and said, "Commander is correct. I serve Queen Regina and the Summerlands as leader of the Queen's Guard and High Sheriff of the realm. And I do so by my choice," she added, voice cold.

"And have you been made aware, Your Highness, that you have another choice before you? Your own kingdom where you would be served, not where you would serve." He said this then glanced at Regina, who kept her face neutral.

"It is Commander or Sheriff, sir, as I am not a princess."

Thomas shrugged and said, "I beg your pardon then…" He hesitated as if he found her title distasteful. "…Commander. I would argue however that circumstance does not alter your blood."

Emma turned to Regina. "Your Majesty, may I speak freely?"

Regina could see the doubt in Emma's eyes which was belied by the confident tone of her question. Although she should have been worried because Thomas was obviously not a fool and had his argument well planned out, Regina had a hard time not smiling. Emma was not a diplomat and her bluntness was something she had come to appreciate and she found herself more interested in hearing the blonde's response to the blatant attempt to entice her away than worried that she would give away more than she should. "By all means," she said, hoping that her tone would give Emma the confidence to not worry about making a political mistake.

Emma took a deep breath and her look was hard as she addressed Thomas. "I am not sure why your queen thinks that her offer of a kingdom is something I would even consider. She packed me off as a newborn to distant relatives who, although wonderful people, died and left me in the care of yet another, then other ever more distant relations and friends until even the greatest genealogy expert would be hard pressed to find a connection between me and the queen."

Regina's heart ached to see the anger on Emma's face and hear her talk about what she rarely spoke of.

Putting one foot on the lower stair and leaning towards Thomas, Emma said, "Every year or so I ended up ever further away from her, further from the crown she now holds out for me, as if a crown, or a kingdom could wash away a lifetime of … " Emma paused, as if she realized to whom she was talking. She sneered and stepped back towards Regina. "A lifetime of separation and ignorance of who I was supposed to be."

Thomas gave a soft smile of understanding. "But that doesn't mean you can't still be that which you were born to be."

"Says a prince who probably never had a want in his life. Your story is well known throughout the kingdoms, but I not some kitchen girl for you to rescue with the promise of elegant royal balls and a title."

Emma watched as Thomas' smile disappeared and his expression became more guarded. She took Regina's soft snort and laugh behind her as permission to continue, knowing that had she crossed any real line of diplomacy Regina would step in. "She denied my existence, but now wants me 'home' and it has been many years since I have called the White Kingdom that. I owe nothing to her and have chosen my own path. I am guessing that since my presence here seems so shocking to Snow White, that long ago she and James made arrangements for an heir. I think it best they stick with that plan."

Regina had been carefully watching the anger build in Emma. Before it could build further, she interrupted. "Yes, Thomas. While I am glad that she has seen fit to send a more worthy representative to deal with her concerns, I must say I am surprised that Snow sent _you_."

She watched as confusion flitted quickly across his features. As if answering his unasked question, she said, "After all, with your daughter being the crown princess it would seem a conflict of interest for you."

Thomas eyes narrowed, his face colored slightly. "There is no conflict. We all serve Queen Snow in whatever capacity she needs."

Regina's laugh echoed through the empty hall. "Oh come now. It has to hurt just a little," she said pinching her finger and thumb close as she leaned forward to taunt him. "Your queen sending you to bump your own child down the line of succession, no?"

Thomas stood straighter and looked at Emma. "I serve your parents faithfully and I will gladly serve you, their daughter, as well."

Emma snorted. "You don't even know me. You know nothing about how I would rule."

The White Kingdom commander smiled knowingly and Emma found herself irritated by it. "You are Snow White and James' daughter and I've no doubt you would rule with the same goodness as your parents."

Emma waved his comments off as she replied, "Yet according to Snow White, I serve her greatest enemy, the Evil Queen - so how 'good' could I possibly be. For all you know, my first order of business would be to have you and your family executed as possible rivals."

Regina struggled to school her features as Thomas looked at a loss for words.

Emma glanced quickly at Regina, hoping that she knew that she did not mean those words the way they surely sounded. When she caught the amusement in her eyes, she relaxed slightly, thankful that there would be no fight when they left the hall.

She turned back to Thomas, more sure of herself than when he had entered. "You have your answer. Return to the White Kingdom and press this suit no further."

Thomas smiled gently as he shook his head. "I am sorry, but I've not yet asked what I was directed to ask."

Emma simply raised her eyebrows and Regina nodded.

"Queen Snow and King James ask that you come for a visit to Oakhurst, to speak with them directly."

Regina, sensing there was more to the request, said, "I am unsure why, beyond some attempt to force her to stay, you would wish for Commander Swan to travel all that way to give the same answer."

"She simply wishes to ascertain for herself that her daughter has chosen freely without… undue influence," Thomas responded, his meaning clear.

Regina waved her hand in irritation. "Yes, I forgot the little moth was still on Snow's council. I can smell her fairy dust influence all over this."

"You mean magic," Emma said, her voice growing louder with her irritation.

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Highness, but it is a reasonable suspicion considering," Thomas said quietly as he glanced long enough at Regina to have made his point.

Emma didn't like his point, or his arrogance. "If it were not for the damned flag of truce, I'd throw you in the dungeons myself, you arrogant…" Emma swallowed the rest of her thoughts as her hand moved towards her sword hilt.

His head dipped in acknowledgement of the situation and he said, "Your visit would likewise be under the flag of truce and no harm would come to you. But if you need further assurance, you may bring a contingent of your guard if you wish."

Regina watched as Emma stood straighter and moved swiftly, confidently down the steps of the dais. When her commander reached Thomas she stood close, almost invading his personal space.

"And if I want to bring Her Majesty? Since she is being accused of scheming to keep me from my birthright she should be there to answer those charges."

Thomas nodded and smiled confidently He looked at Regina then back at Emma, "We thought you might request such — which, you should know, simply furthers the idea that you are being influenced."

Emma turned and stalked back towards the stairs. She spun around, her lips pursed as she tried to contain her anger. "Nothing I say would seem to change that, making this discussion is pointless."

Thomas held up his hand to interrupt Emma. "As I said, it was considered that you may ask that she accompany you, so we will agree to that on one condition."

Regina now rose from her throne. "What condition would that be?"

Thomas nodded to one of his men who came forward with a small pouch. Exchanging his helm for the pouch, he reached in and pulled out two simple silver wrist bracelets. He held them up and explained, "These are enchanted to contain your magic. If you agree to the terms, you would put them on at the border and they cannot be removed until you are outside the White Kingdoms borders. With this concession, Your Majesty, you are welcome to come to Oakhurst."

Before Regina could reply Emma laughed. "And I suppose my escort and I will have to give up our arms at the border as well? You are insane if you think well come with no protection."

The sandy haired commander shook his head, "Of course we would not disarm you or your guards, but the terms of the truce are very specific when it comes to Queen Regina. The bracelets can be removed once she is back across border."

Emma looked at Regina. The brunette moved back to the throne and sat casually. "It is to be expected. We will consider the request, Thomas."

Following Regina back to the top of the dais, Emma then turned to Thomas who was retrieving his helm as his man gave the magical cuffs to one of the Queen's Guards. Emma had no plans to take the White Queen up on her offer, but knew it would be better to know what Snow's next step would be. "Before we consider, I would like to know, if I choose not to accept your _invitation_ to what seems to me will be an interrogation, what will Queen Snow do?"

Thomas turned from Emma and looked at Regina as if the question had been from the Queen, not her. "I cannot say for sure, but knowing Queen Snow, she will take that as confirmation of her belief and may consider that holding her daughter against her will is, in spirit, if not in fact, breaking the truce."

Regina could feel that Emma, who stood only a couple feet from her, was growing angrier so she quickly stood and said, "Thank you, Commander. We will consider the request. My men will escort you and your men to quarters where you may eat and relax. I hope you understand that the nature of your position within Snow's Household precludes your wandering around freely in my castle."

Thomas gave a brief smile acknowledging Regina's limits. "Of course, Your Majesty. It is a fragile truce and I would do nothing to have you question my purpose here." He bowed curtly as he and his men turned and the men of the Queen's Guard moved to escort them out of the throne room.

Once the doors closed heavily, Regina stood and said, "The dungeon? That wasnt exactly what I meant by intimidation, although it did make him hesitate."

Emma nodded but seemed to be lost in thought.

"Emma? Are you all right?"

Emma turned to her, but Regina wasn't sure what she was thinking. Emma gave a sad smile and said, "We can talk about this later. I have some things to do and I need to think."

Before Regina could respond she turned abruptly and walked down the stairs towards the side door. Then, as if she forgot something, she turned back, hesitating. "Uh, sorry. I mean, that's not a problem, is it?"

Instinct had her standing to demand that they talk, but she saw the conflict playing across Emma's face and she said, "No, but we can't keep them waiting too long. They will think there is dissension between us."

Emma nodded curtly and moved quickly through the door leaving Regina listening to her hard stride echoing down the corridor.

* * *

The second time Red had walked down the hallway and had seen that Emma was still standing in the window alcove overlooking the practice yards she had called to her, but received no response. Still having to deliver documents to one of the offices, she just shrugged and moved on. But as she passed a third time a half hour later and Emma was still there, her curiosity over what had her friend lost in thought won out over respecting her privacy. She turned down the hall and approached. When Emma didn't seem to notice her as she stood there, she finally said, "Hey, Emma."

Emma was startled and rounded quickly on whomever had invaded her thoughts, until she realized it was Red. "Hey," she said as she relaxed her posture.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. But you've been here a while; figured I'd check on you," she said, unsure now if she should have disturbed her.

Emma looked confused for a moment then pointed over her shoulder. "I was just watching the guard on the fields. I guess I just got absorbed in trying to see if I could pick out individuals from here by their style."

Red raised an eyebrow, but politely nodded. Pretty sure that Emma had not just spend the better part of an hour doing that, she decided that maybe she'd open up if they left the confines of the palace. "I've been cooped up in here all day and need to get some fresh air. Join me?"

She hesitated and almost declined, but Red was always good company and maybe it would get her mind off the angry thoughts that just kept coming the harder she tried not to think about Snow White's request. She was sure that Red knew that another White delegation was in the castle and as part of the inner circle she knew that Snow was accusing Regina of using magic to keep Emma here. But she also knew Red wouldn't ask about the purpose of the delegation today unless she felt invited to. Emma shrugged and said, "Sure, the orchards?"

Red chuckled, "As long as you don't make all the blossoms fall off and burst into flames. Regina would be pissed," she added, sliding away as Emma moved to punch her good-naturedly in the arm.

"Going to keep beating that dead horse?" Emma said as she drew up alongside Red.

"Oh, I think it's got a few more miles left in it," she said laughing. They walked in silence until they were headed up the small hill towards the apple orchard. "So do you have big plans for tomorrow?"

Emma looked at her, eyebrows raised in confusion.

Red shrugged, "I mean, if you don't, Granny makes a mean cake with the left-over whole fruit preserves — peaches or —"

"What are you talking about? What about tomorrow?" Emma asked.

Red scratched her head. "Your Name Day. I'm sure you and Regina have plans but maybe after…" the rest of her sentence trailed off because Emma was no longer next to her. When she turned around to see what had happened, Emma had stopped at was staring at her.

"How do you even know my Name Day is… I told her not to say anything to anyone. I don't celebrate it," she snapped.

Red put her hands up, "Whoa. No one told me. I knew." When Emma still looked unconvinced Red continued. "Emma, I was there. I mean, until recently I thought Snow's child died, but I was there with Charming and Granny and the others waiting."

It took Emma a moment to make the connection. She had once asked Red about the stories that had her and Snow as friends, but she had no concept of when that happened, nor at what age Red felt it wasn't safe for her in the White Kingdom and had left Snow and home behind.

She nodded and smiled weakly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you. But you have to admit, it is a strange thing for you to remember since to everyone's knowledge Snow's child died at birth, so there would have been no Name Day ceremony. I am sure it was something everyone wanted to forget."

Emma watched as Red closed her eyes briefly, sadness overcoming her features. "I was to have been your sponsor at the ceremony a week from that night." She opened her eyes and they were brimming with tears. "I never forgot either date."

Emma nodded, unsure what to say. Then the thought occurred to her that had things turned out differently, Red would now have a different place in her life, and she smiled. "So, should I start calling you Auntie Red?" she asked as walked forward towards Red and into a row of apple trees.

When she pulled even with Red, the tall brunette turned and walked alongside her, putting a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I will hurt you if you even think that," she said squeezing hard, although her tone was light.

Emma chuckled. "I still have trouble thinking of you as old enough to be—"

She left the thought unfinished as Red interrupted. "Then don't. Because I don't think you want to have Regina believing you think she's old."

Emma's laugh was genuine and Red smiled hearing it. "That would end badly. Very badly," Emma said.

They walked to the end of the row under the now fading and falling white apple blossoms. Emma stopped at the end and grabbed Red gently by the forearm. "Can you talk about it, about her… Snow White?"

She looked at Emma and knew it took a lot for her to even ask. Red could see the hurt in her eyes when she mentioned Snow and although it had been years since she thought much of those days, she nodded and moved to sit under the tree to their left. Emma followed.

Emma almost sat in the sparse grass across from Red, but at the last second, leaned up against the tree like Red was doing, several inches from her. She figured that the conversation might get uncomfortable for either of them and sometimes it was easier for her to talk when she didn't have to look at whomever she was talking with. Emma used her magic to transport a bottle of wine, some bread, and cheese to them. Red laughed when Emma handed her the bottle. "Handy skill. But only one?"

Emma passed her the bread. "Pretty sure both of us spent enough time sleeping alone to not go there for while."

Red snorted. "I was back in Belle's good graces the next night. She's a bit of a softy."

"I hate you sometimes," Emma said, her pout transmitted to Red by her tone.

"I warned you that Regina was complicated."

Emma snorted, almost choking on the mouthful of wine. When she was able to swallow she said, "Understatement of the decade," although it came out much more serious than she had intended.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Red waited patiently for Emma to decide what she wanted to ask. Red had watched Emma sparring enough to know that sometimes she approached her target obliquely and at other times, straight on, so when Emma's question came, she wasn't completely surprised by it.

"Is Emma the name she chose?" she asked, tone guarded.

"I honestly don't know," Red answered. "She had a list of names, but she didn't share them —she was superstitious. After, of course, none of us wanted to know what she would have done had…"

Emma was quiet and Red hesitated, then thought of something she'd not thought of before. "But maybe because you didn't die, because they had clearly planned the whole thing, maybe she picked one for you. Emma sounds like a name she'd have liked."

Emma drank from the bottle before handing it to Red. "How did you even meet her? It isn't like you are from the same circles. Granny is far too salt-of-the-earth to be royalty."

Red snorted and said, "And she'd soon as put a crossbow bolt in your backside as listen to the suggestion she was anything but a hard working villager. Even if she _did_ sit on the queen's council for a while. But we were young, just past our majorities. I was living with Granny and one morning found Snow stealing eggs from the henhouse. She was on the run from Regina who had turned her out to prevent her from claiming her throne. Accused her of banditry — which I guess Snow did resort to. I have no idea which, the accusation or the action, came first."

Emma laughed, although it was humorless, as she said, "Well, we have that in common I guess."

After a pause, Emma said, "Sorry, continue."

"Snow was there when I learned what I was. She helped take care of me after I killed my own boyfriend when I changed one night. She was one of the only people who didn't see me as a monster first."

Emma said nothing so she continued, not sure what Emma wanted to know. "She and I traveled together while she avoided Regina and her men and I tried to learn to control the change better. She met James and we spent less time together, but we stayed close. We eventually, with Charming — what Snow and friends called James — fought against George for their kingdom. I was at the wedding —"

"You were there when Regina cursed them?"

"Yes. No. Well, the threat of the first curse. Something crazy about everyone being trapped in a place where time stood still and such. Weird to think about now… She was so angry and dramatic."

Emma thought about the curse that had been threatened but she had never brought up the subject with Regina. Only once had Regina touched on it, saying only that she realized that Rumplestiltskin was manipulating her into it.

She and Red shared the bottle in silence until it was empty. Emma thought about getting another, but she really wasn't in the mood. She put the bottle down and turned to look at Red's profile. She had her eyes closed, lost in her own thoughts of her past, head leaning back against the tree.

"It seems like she was pretty accepting of you. Yet, she did nothing to protect you and your kind?"

"Hmm, things changed, I guess. I learned control, so to her I wasn't a threat, but I don't know that she saw the others the same way. Maybe I was the exception to her rule. Then she lost you—"

"Gave me up," Emma snapped.

Red sighed. "Emma, I wasn't privy to the why's and wherefores on that decision. I only recently learned that she even had a decision to make. Like everyone else, I thought her child died and I mourned with her. It put a distance between us I think." As she thought about those couple of years she saw them from a different perspective now knowing there had been no dead child. "I thought it hurt her too much to have me around because I was supposed to be your sponsor, but maybe it was because she wanted to tell me the truth but couldn't."

She turned so she could face Emma. "I'm sorry. I was thrilled that you were who you were because I could finally celebrate your Name Day, even twenty-eight years late. But I guess that is selfish; this has to be difficult for you."

Emma smiled softly. "You had no way to know that I don't really celebrate it. It just was never important to the various families I lived with because I wasn't their child. And I can't blame you for being happy that I am Snow White's long thought dead child. Granted, you might be the only one in _this_ kingdom who is," she added with a chuckle.

Red said, "Well, considering how few people know, that isn't a surprise."

As Red stood up, Emma said, "I can't imagine this remaining a secret much longer, which means more complications."

Red nodded but said nothing. She reached her hand out to Emma, who after a moment's hesitation, grabbed it and hauled herself up.

"Well, if you change your mind you can come by the inn — Granny really makes great desserts," she said as they started walking back the way they came.

Emma laughed. "I am sure she does, but if I just stop by she won't have anything special cooked up."

Red hummed as if deep in thought for a moment. Then she chuckled, "Which is why I _may_ have asked her to make something already. Of course, if you don't stop by it means more for me and I am okay with that."

This time, Emma's laugh was full and genuine. "I wouldn't put it past you that you planned on my not showing. So maybe I will just so you have to share."


End file.
